warrenwoodhousefandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:List Of Based On True Events
About This Databank List features a list of Films, Books, TV Shows & Video Games based on True Events. Films Based On True Events * Redirected From: Forum:List Of Films Based On True Events, Databanks:Films Based On True Events | Also Available On Warren Woodhouse’s IMDb List Which Can Be Found By: CLICKING HERE. * The Imitation Game (War Drama) (Based on the real life story and true events of Autistic man and British Cryptographic Analyst Alan Turing and his brilliant team who cracked the German Enigma code at Britain's top-secret code-breaking centre, Bletchley Park, during the darkest days of World War II.) | Official Film Website * Flash Of Genius (Drama) * War Horse (2011) (War Drama) (dir: Steven Spielberg) (semi autobiographical) (Loosely based on a true story and based on true events about a Bay Thoroughbred horse named Joey, the first British Army horse to have survived the fight of World War I on both sides.) * Winchester (Horror Drama) * W. * The German Doctor (Wakolda) (2013) (dir: Lucía Puenzo) | Official Film Website * War Dogs (2016) * Dirty Dancing: Havana Nights (2004) (dir: Guy Freland) | Official Film Website * Only The Brave * Precious (2008) (dir: Lee Daniels) | Official Film Website * The Lodger: A Story Of The London Fog (1927) (Crime Thriller) (dir: Alfred Hitchcock) * The Lodger (1944) (Crime Thriller) (dir: John Brahm) * Tall As The Baobab Tree (2012) * Vegas: Based On A True Story (2008) (dir: Amir Naderi) | Official Film Website * Housewife, 49 * Torvill & Dean (2018) (Documentary Film) (Docudrama telling the true story of World & European Olympic Championship Ice Figure Skaters Jean Torvill & Christopher Dean) | Official Film Website * King Of Thieves (Crime Comedy) * Jack The Ripper (1959) (Crime Thriller) * Room To Let (1950) (Crime Thriller) * Man In The Attic (1953) (Crime Thriller) (dir: Hugo Fregonese) * The Big Sick (2017) * A Star Is Born * Masterminds (2016) * Bohemian Rhapsody (Drama) * The Boat That Rocked (Comedy) * Most Violent Year (2014) (semi autobiographical) * Dogtown & Z-Boys * Bandit Queen * The Queen * Charlotte Gray (2001) * Dancing at Lughnasa (1998) (semi autobiographical) * Gandhi (1982) * The Program * Act Of Vengeance (1986) * Macbeth (2015) * Kajaki: The True Story (2014) | Official Film Website * True: Plan B Skateboards * Volcom: True To This (2014) | Available On iTunes * Volcom: Alive We Ride (1993) * The Greatest Showman * KSI: Can’t Lose (2018) (Documentary) * Holy Stokes! A Real Life Happening * Sully * A Street Cat Named B.O.B. * American Gangster * Darkest Hour (2017) * Heaven Is For Real (2014) * Stan & Ollie (2018) * Chasing Mavericks * First Man (2018) * Cobb (1994) * Cobb (2003) * I, Tonya (2017) * Queen Of Katwe * True Story (2015) * Mary Queen Of Scots (2019) * Alive * Amistad * The Danish Girl * Florence Foster Jenkins * The Man Who Knew Infinity * Bugsy Malone (Loosely based on true events of Al Capone and Bugsy Maron.) * 13 Hours: The Secret Soldiers Of Benghazi * The Insider (1999) * I Saw The Light * Bridge Of Spies (2015) * Suffragette (2015) * Domino (2005) * Concussion (2015) * Truth (2015) * The 33 (2016) * The Theory Of Everything (2014) * Hidden Figures (2016) * Shadowlands * The Stanford Prison Experiment * McFarland, USA * Whiskey Tango Foxtrot * The Untouchables (1987) * Kinsey (2004) * Escape From Alcatraz (1979) * A Mighty Heart (2007) * Glory Road (2006) * The Fencer (2015) * Hacksaw Ridge (2016) * Lady Jane * Fatal Deception * King David (1985) * Cry Freedom (1987) * Hanna’s War (1988) * White Hunter Black Heart (1990) * Air America (1990) * Chaplin (1992) * Imperium (2016) * The Deep End Of The Ocean * LEGEND * SENNA * Factory Girl | Official Film Website * Evel Knievel (Based on the American Motorcycle Stunt Artist.) (Starring George Hamilton as Evel Knievel.) | Official Film Website (Film is available for free on YouTube Movies.) * Bonnie & Clyde * Life, Animated * A Good Day To Die - Hoka Hey * 300 * Katy Perry: The Movie: Part Of Me (Documentary Film) * Into The Wild * 99 Homes * Escape From Alcatraz * Apocalypse Now * Lawrence Of Arabia * Midnight Express * Spartacus * Schindler's List * Catch Me If You Can * A Beautiful Mind * American Sniper * One Direction: The Movie (Documentary Film) * The Pianist * Erin Brockovich * 12 Years A Slave * The Wolf Of Wall Street * Rush * Captain Phillips * Michael Jackson: This Is It (Documentary Film) * Green Street * Cass * Saving Mr. Banks * The Butler * The Bling Ring * The Frozen Ground * The Invisible Woman * The Railway Man * Empire State * World Trade Center * Stalingrad * The King's Speech * Titanic * The Blind Side * Moneyball * J. Edgar * Jobs * The Social Network * 127 Hours * Remember The Titans * Pearl Harbor * The Aviator * Finding Neverland * Alpha Dog * Apollo 13 * Eat Pray Love * Patch Adams * 21 * Becoming Jane * Zero Dark Thirty * Miracle * Music Of The Heart * Argo * Hitchcock * Hyde Park On Hudson * My Week With Marilyn * Hotel Rwanda * Julie & Julia * Flight * Diana * The Iron Lady * Milk * Amelia * Lincoln * Secretariat * Hemingway & Gellhorn * Yanky Doodle Dandy * Dog Day Afternoon * Based On A True Story (2004) (Documentary Film) (dir: Walter Stokman) | Official Film Website * Based On A True Story (1990) (TV Film) (dir: Michael Zinberg) | Official TV Film Website * All The President's Men * The Monuments Men * Raging Bull * Coal Miner's Daughter * Silkwood * Out Of Africa * 8 Mile * Get Rich Or Die Tryin' * Sid & Nancy * The Last Emperor * Mississippi Burning * GoodFellas * Born On The Fourth Of July * JFK * Malcolm X * A League Of Their Own * The Bank Job * Rudy * Cool Runnings * Frost/Nixon * Nixon * Freedom Writers * Anastasia * Angela's Ashes * Saving Private Ryan * Anna & The King * Girl, Interrupted * Boys Don't Cry * October Sky * The Perfect Storm * Ali * Thirteen Days * Black Hawk Down * Frida * The Rookie * We Were Soldiers * Antwone Fisher * Monster * Radio * Seabiscuit * Beyond The Sea * Friday Night Lights * Hidalgo * Capote * Ray * The Motorcycle Diaries * Cinderella Man * Coach Carter * The Grid Iron Gang * The Greatest Game Ever Played * Notorious * Jarhead * Lords Of Dogtown * Munich * The Last King Of Scotland * Invincible * Unstoppable * The Pursuit Of Happiness * Marie Antoinette * United 93 * Charlie Wilson's War * The Men Who Stared At Goats * The Zodiac * Elizabeth: The Golden Age * Che * Valkyrie * Dolphin Tale * Chicago * San Francisco * Psycho (1960) * Psycho (1998) * 10 Rillington Place * Dirty Harry * The French Connection * A Bridge Too Far * The Elephant Man * Let Him Have It * Braveheart * We Bought A Zoo * Hillsborough * Fun With Dick & Jane (1977) * Fun With Dick & Jane (2005) * Semi-Pro * The Great Escape * Disney’s Pochantas (semi autobiographical) * Disney’s Mulan (semi autobiographical) * Queen Of The Desert (2017) * Disney’s Mary Poppins (1964) (semi autobiographical) (Loosely based on the work life of P.L. Travers’, the author of the original Mary Poppins book series that ran from 1934 to 1988) * Disney’s Mary Poppins Returns (2019) (semi autobiographical) * The Mule (2018) * Vice (2018) * Rambo * Dog Eat Dog * American Hustle (semi autobiographical) * Loud And Extremely Close * The Quiet Ones * Dunkirk * Zulu * The Fighter * Public Enemy Number One * One Chance * The Terminal * Wall Of Silence * The Full Monty * Eddie The Eagle * Deep Water Horizon * One Night In Turin (2010) (Documentary Film) (The definitive story of Italia 1990.) * ‘71 * Joyeux Noel (Merry Christmas) (2005) * The Roundhay Garden Scene (1888) (The First Ever Film Using Film Cameras.) * Thomas Edison’s The Dancer (1895) (The First Ever Hand-Tinted Film.) (dir: Thomas Edison) | released through: Thomas Edison Moving Pictures * The Corbett-Fitzsimmons Fight (1897) * The Horse In Motion (1878) (The First Ever Film Made Using 25 Still Frames.) (dir: Edward Maybridge) | released through: Edward Maybridge Moving Pictures * Big Eyes (Based on the 1950’s American Painter Margaret Keane.) (dir: Tim Burton) | Official Film Website Books Based On True Events * Redirected From: Forum:List Of Books Based On True Events * Dooms Day Book * Holy Bible * Angela’s Ashes * Escape From Camp 14 * Loud And Extremely Close TV Shows Based On True Events * Redirected From: Forum:List Of TV Shows Based On True Events, Databanks:TV Shows Based On True Events | Also Available On Warren Woodhouse's IMDb List Which Can Be Found By: CLICKING HERE. * Narcos (network: Netflix) * Genius (network: National Geographic) * Bugsy Malone (network: ITV) (genre: Film) | Official TV Film Website * The Americans (network: ITV) (genre: Drama) | Official TV Series Website * My Boy Jack (network: ITV) (genre: Drama) | Official TV Series Website * Manhunt (network: ITV) (genre: Drama) | Official TV Series Website * American Crime Story (network: FX) * Spartacus (network: Starz) * Anybody's Nightmare (network: ITV) (genre: Drama) | Official TV Series Website * Bertie & Elizabeth (network: ITV) (genre: Film) | Official TV Film Website * Arthur George (network: ITV) (genre: Drama) | Official TV Series Website * Torvill & Dean (network: ITV) (genre: Drama) * The Mikado (network: ITV) (genre: Film) | Official TV Film Website * Real Story Of... (network: ITV) (genre: Documentary) | Official TV Series Website * Housewife, 49 (network: ITV) (genre: Film) | Official TV Film Website * Foyle's War (network: ITV) (genre: Drama) | Official TV Series Website * Versailles (network: Ovation (International), Canal+ (France)) * Victoria (network: ITV) * Luis Miguel: La Serie (network: Netflix (International), Telemundo (Mexico)) * The Durrells (network: ITV) * Alias Grace (network: Netflix (International), CBC Television (Canada)) * Medici: Masters Of Florence * Spartacus: Gods Of The Arena (network: Starz) * Da Vinci’s Demons * Unsolved: The Murders Of Tupac And The Notorious B.I.G. * A Very English Scandal (network: BBC) * Feud * The Defiant Ones * Roots * Aquarius * Urban Myths * The Long Road Home * Borgia * Wormwood * John Adams * Pablo Escobar: El Patrón Del Mal * Medici: Masters Of Florence: The Magnificent * Roman Empire: Reign Of Blood * Z: The Beginning Of Everything * Madoff * Bobby Kennedy For President * Walt Disney’s Wonderful World Of Color * 30 For 30 * Tut * Who Do You Think You Are? (network: BBC) * Bonnie & Clyde * I, Claudius * American Experience * Total Divas * The Great Train Robbery * Trump: An American Dream * Ekaterina * The Secret Life Of Marilyn Monroe * The Enfield Haunting * Jesus Of Nazareth * Magnificent Century * The Jacksons: An American Dream * Legends & Lies * Shaka Zulu * Isabel * Sybil * Waco (network: Spike TV) * The Diary Of Anne Frank (network: BBC) * Knightfall (network: History) * Boardwalk Empire (network: Sky Atlantic) * Dead Silent (network: Discovery) * Deutschland 83 (network: Channel 4) * The Clinton Affair (network: History) * The Truth About The Harry Quebert Affair (network: Sky Witness) * Beyond Belief: Fact Or Fiction (network: FOX TV) * Criminal Confessions (network: UKTV Really) * Quarry (network: Sky Atlantic) * Detroiters (network: Comedy Central) * Brockmire (network: FOX TV) * The End Of The F***ing World (network: Channel 4) * The Wire (network: Sky Atlantic) * Criminal Minds (network: Sky Witness) * Band Of Brothers (network: Sky Atlantic) * The Tunnel (network: Sky Atlantic) Video Games Based On True Events * Redirected From: Forum:List Of Video Games Based On True Events, Databanks:Games Based On True Events | Also Available On Warren Woodhouse's IMDb List Which Can Be Found By: CLICKING HERE. | CLICK HERE for a full list on Google. * Call Of Duty 3 (Battle Of The Normandy) * Medal Of Honor (series) (World War I, World War II, D-Day, etc.) * Conflict Desert Storm (Operation Desert Storm) * Just Cause (series) (Operation Just Cause) * Until Dawn * Call Of Duty World War II * Resident Evil (based on facts of a location featured in the Dooms Day Book, featuring a Gate with a Staircase to a hidden series of Underground Dungeons. The location is described in the Dooms Day Book.) * Silent Hill (based on Centralia, PN, United States Of America.) * MAFIA III (based partially on facts of the 1966-1968 period of New Orleans, LA, United States Of America.) * L.A. Noire (based partially on facts of the Black Dahlia Murder Case of the 1940’s period of Los Angeles, CA, United States Of America.) * Brothers In Arms: Road To Hill 30 * The Beatles: RockBand Edition * The Flowers Of Robert Mapplethorpe * The Wagner Files * Under The Covers: The Music, Artists And Stories Behind The Album Covers You Love * The Complete MAUS * Willie: The Life And Music Of Willie Nelson * Interactive Bible For Kids: The Life Of Paul * The Bible Game * Zenra Chûgoku Zatsugi-tai * Nixon: The CD-ROM * The Cat Lady * Kholat * YIIK * The Town Of Light * 1979 Revolution: Black Friday * That Dragon, Cancer * Velvet Assassin * Assassin's Creed * Assassin's Creed II * Assassin's Creed II: Bonfire Of The Vanities * Assassin's Creed II: Brotherhood * Assassin's Creed II: Revelations * Assassin’s Creed III * Assassin’s Creed IV: Black Flag * Assassin’s Creed: Unity * Assassin’s Creed: Unity: Dead Kings * Assassin’s Creed: Origins * Assassin’s Creed: Syndicate * Assassin’s Creed: Rouge * Assassin’s Creed: Liberation * Assassin’s Creed Chronicles: China * Assassin’s Creed Chronicles: India * Assassin’s Creed Chronicles: Russia * Assassin’s Creed: Odyssey * The Saboteur * Valiant Hearts: The Great War * Dynasty Warriors 2 * Rambo: The Video Game * Jean D’Arc * Wolfenstein * Wolfenstein: The Old Blood * Wolfenstein: The New Order * Genji: Days Of The Blade Disclaimer While a lot of effort has gone into compiling these lists, I can’t guarantee the accuracy of the films, tv shows, books and video games dramatisations of the events except that they will include detailed accurate retelling of such events that have occurred. Read my full Disclaimer for further details. References * List Of Films Based On Actual Events - Wikipedia (List) * Real Stories - Channels - YouTube (YouTube Channel) * Is Most Violent Year Based On A True Story: 1981 Really Was An Extremely Violent Year In New York City's History - Bustle (Article) * Best Movies Based On True Stories - Town & Country Magazine (Article) * War Horse: Michael Morpurgo on the hidden history behind Steven Spielberg's Oscar contender - Film - The Guardian (Article) * Raw Partners With FILM4 And Sidney Kimmel Entertainment To Make Film Based On True Events - RAW (Article) * 100 Most Popular Drama Films Based On Actual Events - Focus On Magazine - Google Books (Article) * Reel-Lives Collection - Sky Cinema - Sky (Collection) * Sky Box Sets - Sky (Box Sets) * Based On True Events 2016 Films Search Results - IMDb (Search Results) * Based On True Events - Lists - IMDb (List) * Based On True Events 2018 Films - Elle (Article) * Based On True Events Search Results - BFI - British Film Institute (Search Results) * Biopic Search Results - FILM4 Productions (Search Results) * Based On True Events Search Results - ITV Studios (Search Results) * Based On True Events Search Results - BBC Films (Search Results) * Big Eyes True Story VS Movie - History VS Hollywood (Article) * Meet The Real Margaret Keane “Big Eyes” Painter - 1964 Interview - YouTube (YouTube Video) * Meet The Real Margaret Keane “Big Eyes” Painter - GoodyAwards - YouTube (YouTube Video) * The Big Eyed Children: The Extraordinary Story Of An Epic Art Fraud - Art & Design - The Guardian (Article) * Based On True Events Search Results - PlayStation Store (Store) (search result: Based On True Events) (device used: PS4) (notes: works bested when searching directly from the PlayStation Store on the PS4) * Biopic Search Results - PlayStation Store (Store) (search result: Biopic) (device used: PS4) (notes: works bested when searching directly from the PlayStation Store on the PS4) * Films Based On True Events - Wikipedia Search (Search Results) * Books Based On True Events - Wikipedia Search (Search Results) * TV Shows Based On True Events - Wikipedia Search (Search Results) * Video Games Based On True Events - Wikipedia Search (Search Results) * Video Games Inspired By Disturbing True Events - SVG (Article) * Movies based on true stories Playlist - bechuvi - Channels - YouTube (YouTube Playlist) Category:Lists Category:Forums Category:Based On True Events Category:Databanks Category:Databases